


McGenji Week, Day 6: Lending A Hand

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Day 6, M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, for McGenji Week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Feeling foreign in his own skin was not a new sensation, but it was different this time. Everything was. The way people treated him, the way they looked at him, talked to him, thought about him. The way he thought about himself.Questions he did not know if he could ever answer, questions he was tired of asking. Genji was so tired.





	McGenji Week, Day 6: Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for McGenji Week hosted by McGenjiEvents! The prompt for today was "lending a hand" and this fic was particularly inspired by the last panel of this post here: https://tiramisun.tumblr.com/post/164175296213/anytime
> 
> The terms slit and clit are used.

Genji sauntered back to his room with a sigh, all the hours he was putting into training starting to wear on him. He had been to every mandatory training session with the Blackwatch agents, then set up his own practice room and stayed in there for a few hours. After that, it was to the gym, and then, finally, he might end off the night with a run or some agility training. 

Every day, like clockwork, Genji working and working and working. But that itch beneath his skin still would not go away. 

Dr. Ziegler had said it would be like that until he got used to his new body, until the organic accepted the synthetic as best as it could. Even then, however, it would not go away completely. Genji was not sure if he could ever get used to the body he was trapped in. Ruined forever, no matter how well he recovered. Genji felt more exhaustion than anger nowadays, though. 

Feeling foreign in his own skin was not a new sensation, but it was different this time. Everything was. The way people treated him, the way they looked at him, talked to him, thought about him. The way he thought about himself. 

Was he human or a machine? Was a second chance at life truly worth what he had become? Was it worth all the pain and suffering he had already been through, and was likely to still be subject to? Questions he did not know if he could ever answer, questions he was tired of asking. 

Genji was so tired. 

He slipped into his room silently, eyes closing for a brief moment as he leaned against the wall. Another sigh left him slowly, draining the air from his lungs, the energy from his body. He took off his faceplate and what armour he could, leaving only smooth synth skin, his own scarred flesh, and what wires and metal that could not be removed as of yet. 

Dr. Ziegler had promised he would be getting a better design, that she was working on something that would decrease the amount of dehumanizing features on him. Genji had merely nodded. The damage had already been done. Weak attempts at normalization was all that could be provided for him, but he did not blame the doctor. She was trying her best. 

Genji rinsed off quickly in the shower, leaving all the lights off in an attempt to perhaps trick his brain into not seeing himself. It never worked, but he still tried. The florescent lights gave him a headache, though, so it was at least one problem avoided. The other was dampened by putting on Jesse’s overlarge sweatshirt when he was through washing off, Genji laying down on his bed and pressing the fabric to his nose. 

It smelled like outside air and smoke, with just a hint of something musky. He wished Jesse was with him, so that his warmth could be pressed to his back too. 

That had been something that was not inherently terrible since he had been left for dead. It was nice, actually. Jesse McCree was someone Genji felt like he could trust. Someone who had never treated him as different, just another teammate, and then a friend. Now, a lover. 

He had been surprised to find out that Jesse liked him at all, then again when he figured out that he felt the same way back. Genji did not realize he was still lovable. 

The ninja closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Jesse was always kind to him, always made him feel like he could be okay, one day. That he could improve. The cowboy could make him laugh—a feat in it of itself—and Genji felt at peace with him around. Safe. Warm. Feelings inspired in Genji’s chest that he did not think he was capable of anymore. 

Jesse had figured out how to push down the walls Genji had built around himself and teach him that not everything had to hurt. That he could still be human. He had been the first person besides Dr. Ziegler to see his face, the first person to see him free of armour, the first to touch and feel what he had become. 

Scars traced with care, the places where bits of metal and synth skin met with real kissed, left tingling, his face held and caressed like it was some sacred thing. Making him feel in a way he did not know he still could. 

Genji’s human hand slid down, bottom lip bit lightly as he paused, debating if he really wanted to do this. If anything he could do would really sate that itch, take his mind off of what was bothering him enough to perhaps get some decent rest. Not much did, and certainly not masturbation anymore. 

Falling into old habits of validation was easy, especially now, but it was only his own hand. Not someone else’s, not Jesse’s. But he could imagine. 

Jesse falling on top of him as he was kissed, one arm braced next to his head, the other running down his body, big and warm and rough. Tracing along the inside of his thigh before brushing over his slit. Teasing through the gathering wetness, fingers just barely pushing where he needed them. 

Genji swallowed thickly, eyes snapping open. He could imagine Jesse all he wanted, but it did not change the fact that it was his hand. Scarred and calloused and ruined. He rolled onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to remember how to breathe normally.

-

He never asked for it, but somehow, Jesse always knew. 

Genji was in his training room, throwing shruiken precisely at the bots, deflecting where he could and cutting them down. Frustration fueling him, anger clear in the way he sliced through them. Exhaustion in the way he slumped when they had all fallen to the ground in pieces. 

Genji felt eyes on him, turning to find Jesse leaning in the doorway.

“Heya.”

“Hello.”

The ninja went to him, sheathing his weapons, Jesse raising a brow.

“You been gettin’ any sleep lately?” He asked, softness there that Genji had no right to hear.

“I am fine.”

“You don’t look it.”

“I never do,” Genji mumbled, Jesse shaking his head. He reached out and tilted the ninja’s head up, finger moving beneath his chin. Genji could not feel it, but the gesture was what counted.

“Walk with me?”

A nod, Jesse’s hand dropping back to his side as they left the training room together. They never showed much affection when anyone could see, but Genji knew the ways Jesse would sneak it in every now and then. The way he waited for Genji if he slowed, stepping closer to him as they walked in silence, glancing down at him, eyes shining with softness. Care shown in the little things no one else would have noticed.

“My room or yours?” Jesse asked quietly when they had reached the empty hallway leading to the barracks. 

Genji hesitated, Jesse letting him. Not taking it personally, knowing the ninja well enough to understand that it was not because of him. It never was. 

It was always something wrong with Genji.

“Yours,” Genji whispered, eyes downcast.

“Alright.”

They went to Jesse’s room, Genji watching the little panel as it lit up and scanned Jesse’s fingerprint. The door opened with a quiet hiss, the two walking inside silently. Nothing really had to be said. 

As soon as the door closed, Jesse was taking Genji’s faceplate off, the ninja’s eyes fluttering shut as he was pulled into a kiss. Warm hands sliding down his body and gently taking his armour off piece by piece, mapped out and memorized with practice. Not his hands. 

Genji sighed, whimpered as he was stripped to just his skin and wires, Jesse’s mouth trailing down. Down his neck to smooth his lips across the places where cybernetic met human, kissing and licking and making Genji feel alive. Down the line of his stomach, the synth skin warm and shuddering with Genji’s breath, the pressure of Jesse’s lips pleasant. Leaving him burning. 

Down to the space between his thighs, Jesse’s knees hitting the floor with a muted thud, hands gripping at his thighs. Asking for permission in nuzzles and quiet whispers of praise. Genji had never said no. 

His head tipped back against the wall, pushing his hips forward, Jesse licking a searing stripe over his slit before kissing his clit and sucking it past his lips. Tongue swirling over it, Genji pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as he choked back a moan. 

That same hand sliding down to grip a fistful of the cowboy’s hair after a moment, petting through it as he heaved, systems already alerting him of overheating. Jesse hummed and lapped at him, eyes closed in bliss. 

Genji keened when two fingers pushed into him alongside Jesse’s tongue, grinding down, feeling his legs shake. Slick and spit dripping down his thighs, smeared across Jesse’s lips as he pulled back for a breath. He glanced up at Genji, pupils blown, lids hooded, lips swollen as he licked them unconsciously. Genji liked the enhancements when he could see a vision like that in the dark. 

Jesse descended on him again like a starved man, hand moving the whole time, pumping quicker as Genji started to quiver. His voice began to glitch out, little cries ending in static as the cowboy sucked on his clit, tongue swirling around it at the same time. Three fingers in him, curling, the slick noises of them heard even over Genji’s moans and heaving. 

He came with a muffled shout, hands gripping at Jesse’s head, body curling. Shivering with the force of it. The cowboy relented when Genji whimpered, pushing against his forehead lightly, murmuring against his abdomen.

“Gods, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful. You’re so good, Genji, so perfect...”

Genji curled his hand around Jesse’s chin, tilting it up and leaning in to a searing kiss. Another moan shared between the slide of their tongues, breath hot, mingling. Genji only pulled back enough to whisper a demand against Jesse’s lips.

“More. I need you.”

“Anythin’ for you, darlin’,” The gunslinger whispered, picking Genji up like he weighed nothing and carrying him to the bed. 

They fell against one another, Jesse’s body warm and safe, Genji tugging him impossibly closer. He wanted everything Jesse could give him, even if he did not deserve it. At times like these, he felt like maybe one day, he would. Jesse made him feel like he could. 

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
